Attempts have been made in the past to secure additional bags to rolling luggage for the purpose of convenience when traveling with multiple bags. Attachment means have included straps, buttons, clips, buckles, notches, hooks, loops, mated releasable assemblies, and mesh webbing.
Gold et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,453 describes a rolling piece of luggage with an additional parcel of luggage strapped to retractable handle using a mechanism of loops and buckles. A fixed loop slides around the retractable handle of the rolling suitcase and an adjustable loop of thin strap material with buckle closure surrounds the second bag. The adjustable loop intended to secure the second bag provides no support for lateral movement should the operator of the rolling suitcase turn a sharp corner or otherwise make a sudden movement.
Bacon et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,502 provides an open space in a sheet of material for slipping over a retractable suitcase handle and a strap mechanism for supporting a child car seat against a rolling suitcase.
Arney U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,343 describes a Velcro, or hook and loop, fastening means and use of a flap to slidably attach one piece of luggage to another. The Velcro fastening mechanism surrounds each individual parcel of luggage and then a buckle attachment means secures one parcel to another.
In Nordstrom et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,559 discloses using a clasp to attach a strap to the retractable handle of the rolling suitcase and another clasp to attach the strap to the additional piece of luggage. Nordstrom discloses using tongue and slot means for securing the clasp mechanism. The additional piece of luggage is not seated securely at the top of the rolling suitcase and could easily slide from side to side during sudden movements or sharp turns.
Zionts et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,439 discloses the use of hooks, loops, and straps to attach an auxiliary bag to a rolling suitcase in which the auxiliary bag hangs from the front end of the rolling luggage and could easily slide from side to side during sudden movements or sharp turns.
Plath U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,972 describes a button attachment with hook for attaching a parcel of luggage to a rolling suitcase. The device requires a stud to be built in to the rolling suitcase to support the mechanism, therefore rendering it an attachment device that is not universal for all rolling suitcases.
Ambal U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,070 presents a mechanism for attaching two pieces of luggage in a side by side abutting manner. A plate is secured to each piece of luggage, one male and one female with a tongue and groove attachment mechanism, one slidably connectable to the other. Connecting the two pieces of luggage requires that the attachment plates are properly secured to the two pieces of luggage by screws. This is a somewhat timely process for simply securing one piece of luggage to the other.
In London et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,832, a girdle strap, which uses elastic material and a releasable fastener mechanism for attaching the free ends together, is used to secure a piece of luggage to a rolling piece of luggage. The girdle strap additionally uses a buckle mechanism for supporting the extra piece of luggage.
A mechanism for reliably harnessing an additional parcel of luggage to a rolling suitcase to prevent side to side movement without cumbersome straps and attachment means was not found in the prior art. Further, the present invention offers the flexibility of harnessing in a vertical or horizontal orientation such that the dimensions and size of the additional parcel to be transported would not be limited in either dimension.